Delayed Gratification
by InuskyeYash
Summary: Xena come "out of the closet" and finally tells her mom Cyrene about her feeling for the bard Xena/Gabrielle . Explicit!


Disclaimers: Xena , Gabrielle, Cyrene and all the people of the Xena universe are the sole property of MCA. This story is in no way intended to infringe on their copyright.

Subtext Disclaimer: This is a story about two women who are soul mates. If this is illegal where you live or you are too young for thee issues please find another story to read.

Violence Disclaimer: No violence this time. Even a Warrior needs a day off.

Sex Disclaimer: Explicit consensual sex between two women! If you are underage or this is not your cup of tea this is **NOT** for you so BE YE FORWARNED!

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Five days had passed since the Warrior and the Bard had made it to Amphipolis. They had been staying at Cyrenes' house since the tavern had been full due to the Winter Solstice Festivities. Gabrielle enjoyed this time being together with Xenas' family and friends.

Cyrene treated Gabrielle as her own and Xena finally had time to set her sword down for a few days and unwind. There was one little problem though; they all had to sleep in the same room and it was driving both women crazy. They had to hide quick kisses in dark places and held hands underneath the table at dinner. This was irritating Gabrielle by the minute since she couldn't see why Xena didn't just gather some of that legendary nerve of hers and tell her mother about their relationship.

She pictured being held in the strong arms of her lover and cuddling in front of the fire gazing at the tree. She dreamed on about the soft caresses and yearned for the dark ones seductive touch.

"_Gabrielle …_"

Cyrene woke her out of her daze. "_Huh"_ she replied. "_I said dinner was ready five minutes ago_" and then walked towards the table as Xena took her seat.

"_Something's wrong with her Xena_" she whispered to her daughter. "_It's unlike her not to be the first one to sit for a meal, maybe she's in love"_.

She quickly quieted as the bard entered. "_Maybe"_, Xena said with a smile. They set and ate the big meal Cyrene had so lovingly prepared. After the dishes were taken care of, the Warrior sat in front of the fire waiting for the two women to ready themselves for the party in town.

Gabrielle strolled out in a white dress the soft material flowing over her body accentuating her athletic body in all the right places. Her hair braided at the sides picked up the firelight .Her lips were stained soft pink. It took Xena's breath away as she stood.

"_Gabrielle, you look beautiful_". She couldn't help her self and took her bard in her arms wrapping them around her small waist.

Gabrielle whispered "_Your mother is in the other room, she's almost ready"_. Xena quickly kissed her and let go as soon as she heard footsteps in the hallway.

"_I see you polished your armor, it looks good_", Cyrene said straightening one of the armbands. Gabrielle giggled.

"_She's still my little girl always will be, wouldn't have to do it if she found someone_", Cyrene said as she smiled. "

_Here we go_", Xena said under her breath. "_I just want you to be happy, maybe tonight at the celebration…"_

Cyrene replied to her daughter. Xena stopped her in mid sentence _"Please mother, we best get going we are going be late_" The three women walked out the door and towards the party.

Xena found the biggest mug of ale to calm her desire for the Amazon Queen as she watched her dance. Cyrene sat engrossed in conversation with friends and had left the couple alone for a while.

After three long hours of torture for Xena and feeling the veil of inebriation, she walked up to the blonde and whispered in her ear " _My Queen, I must have you. Lets disappear for a while."_ A large smile came over the bards face _"Oh yes Warrior, I want you too" _She took Xena's hand and they escaped back to the house.

"_I have a place she will never look"_, Xena said. _"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier_", Gabrielle responded. They went to the bath house and Xena quickly locked the door. The hot spring made the room the perfect temperature in the cold night. Xena turned to look at her soul mate. She slowly caressed her blonde hair and pulled her closer. Gabrielle closed her eyes as the Warriors' lips enveloped hers.

_"I've missed you so much_", Xena moaned. Gabrielle whispered with her eyes still closed,

_"I missed you too._" Xena unhooked her armor and set it on the floor. Then she slowly ran her hands up Gabrielle's' shoulders and slid the dress down and off her body. She kissed her again slowly and deeply, then picked her up and set her naked lover in the warm bath. Gabrielle sighed softly.

_"I want t do this slowly, we have time_." Xena whispered. Gabrielle answer her lover between moans,_"MMM yeah slowly Xena."_

Xena removed her boots and shift and joined her lover in the heavenly water. They bathed as they exchanged kisses and soft caresses. Xena sat her bard on top of the ledge and kissed her deeply as the water slid of her strong body. She moved to her neck nipping and biting at the soft skin, while grasping one of the Gabrielle's round breasts. Gabrielle sighed _"Mmmmmm_" as Xena took the nipple in her mouth.

She lapped and bit down lovingly. Gabrielle held the Warriors' head and ran her fingers though the dark locks. Xena felt herself being so aroused she could feel her own wetness dripping. She ran her tongue down Gabrielle's' hard abs, kissing them softly. The bard leaned back, softly pushing down on the Warriors' head to show her exactly what she craved.

"_Please… Xena, by the Gods please."_ Xena slid down. First she touched Gabrielle's wet spot very softly with her finger, and then her tongue found the hard nub and tasted the wetness she craved for so many days. Gabrielle's' moans became louder as Xena plunged her tongue in and out, and sucked on her sensitive clit and Gabrielle felt her orgasm building from deep within. Xena felt her lover tense she slid her finger inside as she continued her assault with her tongue.

Just as the endless flow of her orgasm had stopped she licked her lover gently feeling her shake and tastes every drop she had to offer. Gabrielle pulled Xena's face to hers and tasted her own sweetness on her lovers lips. The kiss deepened. Xena lifted herself out of the water and joined her lover on the wooden ledge. Gabrielle caressed Xena's breast and felt her self being taken to Elesia.

"_Gabrielle, my Queen_", she moaned. As she closed her eyes enjoying the caresses placed so lovingly upon her. Gabrielle looked at her lover as she softly caressed her skin and headed down to her sex. Xena opened her eyes to find loving green ones staring deeply into her very soul. They held each others gaze as Gabrielle slid two fingers inside her wet lover.

"_I want to see you Xena _", she said as her pace quickened. Xena pulled her bard on top of her and slid her fingers inside her also. "_Let's watch each other_", Xena replied. "_Ahhh yes Xena_", Gabrielle growled. Xenas thumb, found the bards clit as her fingers caressed her inside as she ran her hands up and down her body. The looked deeply at each other even when the powerful orgasm took them at the same moment, and here time and space stood still. The world around them ceased to exist.

They kissed holding each other in a loving embrace. "_I love you Gabrielle_." Xena said still looking in her eyes. "_For that reason I'm going to tell my mother about us. I want her to know you are the only one for me_."

"_OK, Xena_." Gabrielle replied softly. Xena slid back into the bath. "_Think after all that we should clean up._" They took another long bath then got dressed and headed back to the house.

Hours had passes since they had left the festival, and Cyrene was now wondering where the two went. Even tough she knew the Warrior could more than take care of herself she was still worried.

"_It's not like her not to say anything_", she thought.

The couple walked in holding hands not expecting Cyrene to be sitting in front of the fire waiting. Gabrielle instinctively let go of Xena's hand but Xena this time held tight to hers. "_Where have you two been?_" Cyrene asked.

Xena replied "_Mother we need to talk_." Cyrene took her seat in her favorite chair as Xena and Gabrielle sat together by the fire. Xena positioned herself behind the bard and held her tightly as Gabrielle leaned back into the embrace just like in her day dream.

"_I have found someone I love_", the Warrior continued, "_and I want you to know about it_" Cyrene quickly said "_My daughter I know its Gabrielle._" Both Warrior and Bard were awe struck.

"_I'm your mother Xena, I figured it out a long time ago, just couldn't understand why you never said anything._"

Xena smiling replied : "_I didn't know how you would react mother_."

Cyrene replied softly, "_Well, I'm pleased she loves you very much and makes you happy. I can see that every time you two look at each other. Just trust your mother next time. You know you can tell me anything my daughter_."

Xena nodded and smiled.

"_By the way, a room has opened up at the tavern I wanted to know if you two would like to stay there?_" Cyrene asked.

"_Oh yes, we would_." Gabrielle quickly replied.

"_Ok then, lets open our solstice gifts like a family_", Cyrene said getting up to get hot tea. Xena and Gabrielle placed the gifts under the tree. Xena pulled the Bard to her in front of the tree and kissed her lovingly not worried now that her mother would surprise them off guard. "_I love you my Bard. Happy Solstice."_

"_And I you, my Warrior._" Gabrielle said. Cyrene stood in the doorway smiling. She knew her daughter after all her years as a warloard would never return to her old ways thanks to the pure love of the young woman from Potodeia. 

FIN 


End file.
